Yashiro's Twist
by curlyqgurl
Summary: Ren's Manager Yashiro has always been there to support, and in some cases, encourage Ren with eveything he does. But what if out of no where he discovers he doesn't want to support Ren anymore, espeacially since Ren is now the boyfriend of the cute Kyoko?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Hey! Okay, this is going to be a very, _very, very_ short mini-story thingy! I just want Yashiro to have his chance too you know! So please read, and please like! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, but I can claim this particular story plot... Thank you**

* * *

Chapter One: Jealous Much

Yashiro watched Ren and Kyoko enviously; they seemed to be having so much fun. They walked hand in hand to the movie theater Yashiro had just dropped them off at. The paparazzi were hidden not-so-discretely along the path attempting to get the best shot for the popular tabloids. Yashiro had long gotten used to the enormous amount of attention Ren got, and was really not jealous of the everlasting interviews and photo shoots. But the girl, that one thing Yashiro felt bitter towards Ren about. Of course seeing Ren's obvious attachment to Kyoko in the very beginning, Yashiro had plotted and schemed trying his very best to get those two together. But as he got to know Kyoko better, he realized what a kind girl she was and how sweet and pretty she was, it didn't hurt that she was also a stalwart actress as well. So Yashiro had unallowably developed feelings for Kyoko himself. Of course at the time he recognized that she still had not proclaimed any sort of relationship with Ren, so for a moment Yashiro had hope, but then, who was he to compete with the famous Ren Tsuruga?

An hour and a half later Yashiro drove up to the Cinema, looking anxiously for Kyoko and Ren. Did she have a good time? Was Ren nice as ever? Did he make a move? Fretting he drove around in circles until he finally found them, his arms wrapped around her shoulders shielding her from the breeze. Yashiro honked as he pulled up, "Hey lovebirds! How did it go?" He smirked as the two blushed and separated, Kyoko smiled shyly at him, "It was really fun," He drove her to her place, she no longer lived with the Daruma couple, as she got out of the car she turned towards Ren again, "Thanks for the ride, and thank you for taking me Tsuruga san, it _was_ really fun." Ren smiled his heartbreaking smile, "I've told you, call me Ren," He grabbed her hand for a moment, then let go. Kyoko blushed and hurried off to her apartment, skipping half the way. Bitterly Yashiro delivered Ren to his own apartment, "Goodnight Yashiro, thanks for being our chauffer, I just wanted to make sure the crowds…" His voice trailed off. He knew Yashiro was the only one that could hold hundreds of fans off at once. Yashiro shrugged, "See you tomorrow Ren." He drove off, _Ha, _he thought, _She thanked _Ren _for giving her a ride, that was me!_ He shook his head and miserably went home.

In his apartment Yashiro went strait to bed, thinking about Kyoko, the way her blush lit up her face, how her dress swirled around her in a cute way. He sighed, what in the world would he do_?_

* * *

**~Like I said, Very short, but I will update soon so after a while it will be a long-short-mini-story thingy! Please review, even with negative critism, I want to hear it. Thanks a ton~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Wow, all I'm going to say is major writer's block!! Here it is, the second piece of story, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Two: All or Nothing

What in the world did he do? One moment Kyoko had been tripping the next she was in his arms and his mouth was on hers. He had felt her body stiffen and he quickly let her go. "S-orry!! Mogami san, I don't know-" Yashiro desperately tried to cover up his slip, he wasn't even sure how it happened… Kyoko's voice cut over his babble, "Thanks Yashiro! Great practice like Ren was saying…" She mumbled something incoherently. In her mind she remembered the conversation with Ren about outside kissing, it wasn't a real kiss unless she thought it was, Yashiro must have known about the practice Ren hinted at and saw a good opportunity… That's all she could come up with anyways. Yashiro's jaw almost hit the floor, a thank you was not what he had been expecting. "What? Mogami san?" He asked, still thoroughly confused, "Practice??" Kyoko looked up at him seemingly unperturbed, it was strange, but as Yashiro pinched himself, he knew it wasn't a dream. "Yes, you know, Ren said-" "Oh" Yashiro said, he understood, Ren had been giving her private kissing lessons. His emotions got the better of him, "So you have been kissing Ren, good practice." Kyoko looked surprised, "no! but he must have asked you…" Yashiro knew he had gotten himself into a sticky situation, there was no easy way out, might as well gamble it all. "No, Mogami san, Kyoko, I kissed you because I love you."

Kyoko froze again, she seemed like a computer that had processing problems, constantly buffering with every new download of information. Yashiro nervously held his breath. She said nothing. Confusion was plainly written across her face, she truly didn't understand. Yashiro let out all of the pent up air, a sad look settled on his face and he looked away from Kyoko. "I'm really sorry Mogami san, please, forget about it." He turned away and started to leave, it was a lost cause, Kyoko would never be able to face him again. Shoulders slumped he took each hard step away from Kyoko and to an empty apartment where he would spend hours painfully in contemplation. A quivering voice behind him suddenly said. "Wait"

* * *

**~I dont think I ever expectied it to turn out like this, I hope its okay!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Alright! Here is the last chapter!!~**

* * *

Chapter Three: Sad Smiles

At first Yashiro thought he had imagined what he heard. He turned around slowly to see Kyoko there, confident and quiet. "Excuse me, Mogami san?" Kyoko smiled gently and said, "Yashiro kun," Yashiro looked up as she said his name, his first name, " I never knew, I never knew you had these feelings for me." Kyoko had changed so much from that little naïve girl that ran away from Kyoto to support the boy of her dreams. She had grown and realized she liked the feelings of love, Ren had shown her how to notice those feelings. Ren was very dear to her. "I know." replied Yashiro, Kyoko smiled again, "Yashiro, right now my heart only belongs to Ren, but I really appreciate that you have such feelings, you are a really great person." Heart sinking Yashiro attempted to smile, he could never conceal his emotions like Ren. Ren was always better then him at everything. But that's just how he is… Yashiro thought. "I see, um I'm sorry Mogami san, please just pretend this didn't happen." Kyoko looked surprised, "Why would I want to forget? You just gave me a very high compliment, Yashiro…" She put her hand on his shoulder and he felt hope start to warm his saddened heart.

"One day soon or not, you find a girl that is just right for you. It isn't me. And don't think this changes anything, you are still a really good friend." Sighing Yashiro nodded, "Yes Mogami san, we will always be friends." He smiled and Kyoko smiled back, "Forever."

**

* * *

**

**~Yashiro didn't get his chance L sorry, I know it may not seem like their true characters but this is how I felt. Well there is the small thingy I promised :) I hope you liked it, please review! ~**


End file.
